


Needed Hunt

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strongbow won't fail her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed Hunt

The wind howled through the forest like an angry wolf.

The scent of flame was there, carried on it, but it was only the five fingered ones, living in their superstitious clearings they had made. As the wind reached an eerier tone, the real wolf whined slightly, getting petted across his ruff in reassurance. Briarsting settled, and they resumed tracking. Wind or now wind, the Tribe needed meat for the pots...Moonshade needed more than fishstew for their unborn cub. Strongbow would not fail, for it was not his Way.


End file.
